Book 1: The Rise of Naruto
by B4W
Summary: Here begins the Legend that is Naruto and Kyuubi. The forces that bring them together, and the trials they face. Fem.Kyuubi X Naruto
1. Book 1: Prologue

The other stories on fanfiction involving Naruto and Kyuubi almost always have the story, Naruto grows up, becomes powerful, fights the vanilla (game modders are more familiar with this term; it means something that is original to something. Not making a new character, or adventure, just following the storyline with slight deviations.) bad guys. Well, this is just the opposite. He has taken out the normal baddies. Orochimaru, Sasuke, madara, etc. Now, the real fun begins. Straight up original bitches! Mostly anyway. It may be a NarutoX Kyuubi(female) stereotype but its got a lot of different cool shit packed in too.

**The Rise of Naruto. Book 1, Prologue.**

The Shinobi Nations have finally found peace in the death and destruction of Madara Uchiha and his plans. The confrontation ended with a large scale battle between the Alliance of Nations and Madara's forces.

Naruto Uzumaki was one of the few who infiltrated and confronted the Uchiha and fought. The battle ended with Madara's death but left Naruto seriously injured after having to fight Madara and Sasuke. Slowly he healed and when he returned to the village he was praised as a hero finally. With the addition of Akatsuki being gone Naruto finally had time to relax however a few days after returning Naruto was informed of who his parents were and his heritage as a Namikaze was known.

Trying to absorb all the sudden information Naruto spent hours, even days on the Hokage Monument thinking in isolation. However it was during this silent time that Naruto had an interesting talk with his 'resident'. In the conversation Naruto learned that Kyuubi was actually female but more importantly he was slowly dying due to the injuries he suffered and she couldn't do anything about it.

Despite this though the demon kitsune informed her container of a possible deal but refused to speak of the details as it would be a couple more years before it would be possible. So Naruto waited, he lived life as normal as he could in the village keeping his degrading health a secret for the next two years and it was at the young age of 20 when he decided to leave the village. He informed his friends of his reasons but mainly ruled it off of being the troubling persistence of Iwa. Saying goodbye to his friends Naruto Namikaze left Konohagakure.

In the present Naruto is miles away from his home village and is about to make a deal that will forever change his life.


	2. Book 1: Chapter 1: A Deal is Struck

Previously, the Elemental Nations have found peace with the death of Madara and his plans. Naruto has returned a hero but is dying. In present day we find Naruto miles away from Konoha and about to strike a deal that'll change his life. Naruto is currently 21.

**Book 1: The Rise of Naruto. Chapter 1: A Deal is Struck.**

Opening his eyes, Naruto found himself inside of a place he had recently become familiar with. Sitting up in the dark, flooded room, he looked around.

He was in his mindscape. He noticed the pipes and conduits that ran along the walls of the dark and flooded room. Then he noticed the most important part of the room. The huge metal bars of a cage stood in front of his prone form.

From deep within the recesses of the dark cage, beyond the bars, he heard a deep menacing voice call out to him.

"**Naruto it's time**", the voice said to him. No sooner than it had spoken, the creature that the voice belonged to slowly became visible to Naruto, if only partially.

Before him now stood the giant form of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The Nine-Tailed fox.

Naruto was about to speak, but then the demon spoke before he could.

"**Naruto, what is your choice?**" it asked. "**The time has come, and we can delay no longer, you are going to die soon if you don't accept the deal I offered to you**", it said as it's gaze shifted downwards to look upon the boy with it's eyes that seemed to emit hatred, even though Naruto knew that it didn't mean to do so.

Naruto thought back to the time when the Kyuubi had told him about his fate, and then about the deal and how it could save his life.

(Flashback Start)

"**Naruto, you are dying and there is nothing I can do. Your injuries from your fight with Madara and Sasuke had prolonged after effects that I can not heal.**" The demon said.

Naruto just stared at the Kyuubi with a blank look on his face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. All of his life he never had to worry about injuries because Kyuubi had always been there to heal him. To hear that for the first time in his life, Kyuubi couldn't help him was something he never could have imagined.

"So if you can't help me, then no one can right?" Naruto asked in a depressed tone. "So I'm just going to die? Is that what you're telling me?" he asked with an upset look on his face. "After all I've been through, all the fights I've won, and all the training I've done, that I'm going to die because of some injury!", he almost yelled.

"**Naruto calm down! What happened to your 'I can beat anything' attitude? You can't just give up, you have to fight this!**" the Kyuubi spoke to him in a way that it hoped would 'rally' Naruto and his determination to live.

_**I understand what he is saying, and why he is so upset, but that is no reason to give up. He needs to keep trying, and never abandon his determination to never give in, or else this will never work, **_the Kyuubi thought to herself.

"Hai Kyuubi, you're right. Gomen, but this is just a lot, and to hear that I'm dying… Gomen…But Kyuubi are you sure there isn't something you can do?" he asked her with a desperate and pleading look in his eyes.

For a moment, the demon seemed to stare into the tantalizing blue eyes of its container.

_**There is no other way… I have to tell him.**_ She thought to herself.

"**Hai Naruto. But in this situation, I will make a deal with you. There are two options, one of which I'm sure you will dislike. Neither of them is painless, but if you refuse the deal I will offer you, the only other option would be death…**" She spoke in a powerful, yet soft voice.

She realized how hard this was going to be for the boy, so she felt bad for the poor young man in front of her.

"I will not back down!" he yelled.

"**Ok Naruto. Here is the first choice.**" The Kyuubi said as she got ready to explain the details to him. "**You will need to tear off the seal on the cage, which will release me back into the real world. When you do this, I'll be able to initiate the change your body will undergo to transform into that of a Hanyou. This will be done by me infusing my fangs with my own chakra and then biting you which will cause my chakra to rush into your body, and your body will take on some of the physical characteristics of the creature the chakra is from, which in this case is me.**" While she was saying all of this she noticed that Naruto maintained a stoic, and emotionless face which surprised her.

Before she could continue, Naruto quickly asked, "And what kinds of characteristics will I gain?"

Not surprised by his quickness to question her on this detail since she herself had already spent some time thinking about it, she replied, "**I'm not exactly sure, but I think you will gain 9 fox tails, your normal ears will be replaced by fox ears, your eyes, or pupils to be more precise will most likely take on the slit characteristic of a foxes. Also, your teeth will become pointed and sharp, your whiskers will become darker, and more pronounced, and then I can't say exactly what will become of your already existing body features.**"She said as though it were a never ending list.

Meanwhile, Naruto couldn't help but be amazed by all of the things she had just said.

_I don't know, what will the rest of the world think? They already dislike the fact that I have the Kyuubi inside of me. Not to mention they have mostly gotten over that already… but now this? I can't do this, not if it will make it where everyone hates me-_ He was thinking to himself when Kyuubi suddenly spoke again, as if she knew exactly what was on his mind.

"**These may seem bad, but I do know some ways that you could conceal your features, and look like your old self temporarily**"**, **she said to him.

Naruto looked at her to make sure she was telling the truth, but found that she was being honest.

"**We can talk about the details more when the time comes, but for now you need to know your options.**"She said while trying to keep him from dwelling on the possible outcomes.

"**So, after you become a Hanyou, you will no longer be affected by the internal injuries you received from your fight. Also, when you remove the seal, I will be set free….**"She said and paused at this when she noticed Naruto's look of concern.

"I can't do that!" he yelled. "What am I supposed to do, let a giant fox appear in the middle of nowhere!" he said to Kyuubi with the tone that would suggest he had doubt with her sanity at the moment.

"**Naruto, I would never do anything to harm you or your precious people, so relax. Over the past years as I have watched you develop, and have started to respect you. And, I will not come out in my fox form. I will be in my human form, but that isn't important right now. What is important is that I tell you how the seal that your father made works.**"She said to him.

"**The seal is designed so as you get older, our chakra slowly fuses, granting you control of all of it when it is finally complete. This would make you extremely powerful. But an option was placed where if you were to remove the seal in your final minutes, it would give you complete control of the chakra, release me, and allow me to turn you into a Hanyou in the way I stated before.**"**, **she said as she spoke in a monotone voice.

Naruto silently contemplated the words of the demon.

Noticing his look, but thinking nothing of it, Kyuubi continued to speak.

"**The second option is that you do not remove the seal, preventing me from being released, and therefore preventing me from changing you into a Hanyou, which in the end will result in your death.**" She said in a voice that got quieter as she spoke.

To be honest, she didn't know what Naruto would pick.

_**I hope he trusts me enough to do this…**_ she thought to herself nervously.

Naruto remained silent through all of this. She could tell that he was having trouble deciding so suddenly on such a large decision.

"**Naruto, you don't need to choose now, you still have a whole year before the time comes when you have to make a decision.**" She said quickly.

Naruto looked back up to the giant fox. "Ok then. I need that time to think about it…" he said to her.

"**Ok, that's fine**" she said to him.

He was about to leave when she called out to him. "**Naruto, if it means anything to you, I'm sorry about everything that has happened to you especially the things caused by my presence inside of you.**"As she said this, her voice became quieter and quieter.

Naruto had stopped moving. When she stopped talking, he turned his head slightly in her direction. "It's ok Kyuubi-chan." He said to her.

When she heard him say this, her eyes widened slightly.

"**Arigato Naruto-kun. And my real name is Natsume.**" She said to him, nervous since this was the first time she had ever told someone her real name in the past 500 years.

He turned around to look at her again. "No problem Natsume-chan. And arigato for telling me your real name." He said to her while smiling. "I think that's nice of you, and thanks for apologizing. But, it's ok. I don't hold any ill-will towards you because of it. It's not your fault. Well goodbye Natsume-chan" He said to her in a cheerful voice as he slowly faded away.

"**Goodbye Naruto-kun.**"She said to his half visible form.

And with that, Naruto disappeared completely from sight.

Since then, Kyuubi had managed to form a mental link between the two of them, thus making it possible for them to communicate with each other when Naruto was in the real world.

Through this, Kyuubi felt they had definitely developed a stronger connection. They loosely fit into the category of 'best friends'. And both Naruto and Kyuubi were happy with this. Neither of them dwelling much on any kind of future they might have together, but Naruto did often times wonder about what Kyuubi would look like since she mentioned her human form.

(Flashback End)

So now, Naruto was sitting in front of the Kyuubi no Kitsune with the decision that would determine his future.

Naruto really had thought about and pondered on the subject of his choice for the majority of the year. He couldn't help it. The choice between releasing a demon into the world or dying was very difficult to make.

Naruto thought back to one of the many times Kyuubi had saved his life. This was one of the more prominent memories because it had occurred in his year-long period of time to think about his decision. An Iwa ninja had ambushed him on his way to a river for food and water, and the fight had not gone well.

(Flashback Start)

Naruto inhaled deeply, the crisp scent of the forest wafting through his nostrils and sending a pleasant chill down his spine. He briskly walked through the brightly lit forest. He didn't know where he was, all he knew was that he was far away from the Leaf Village.

He thought about the village a little, and about leaving it. He had left because he was unsure what was going to happen to him. He was planning on gong through whatever it was, and then returning once it was all over. So now he strolled through the forest, entranced by the peace and quiet of it all.

He whistled an off key tune, unaware of the presence lurking within the tree tops. The figure stalked the blond, watching as he quietly wandered through the brush. His eyes narrowed in disgust of this boy's cheerful demeanor and decided that now was a good time to attack.

Naruto kicked a pebble along the trail, starting to become bored. He was just not the kind of person to stay quiet, nor walk alone in a deserted forest. He was a people person, he liked attention. And there definitely no attention he-

Three kunai stabbed into the tree ahead of him. Shocked and confused, he turned as more kunai came straight for him. He jumped and rolled, dodging the knives and landing on his feet with his own kunai out in defense.

"Who's there?" He barked, knees bent and elbows out. The standard stance for any Shinobi using kunai.

Above the tree line came out a man, dressed in Iwa Nin clothing. He glared four shuriken already ready in his fist.

"Prepare to die you infernal brat!" The Iwa Nin bellowed, raising his arm and throwing the shuriken directly at the blond.

Naruto parried quickly, each star clanging against his knife and dripping to the ground lazily. He watched as his opponent charged forward, running through hand seals and chanting something under his breath.

Suddenly, the earth below Naruto's feet erupted into cracks and six stone pillars rose up high into the air, caging Naruto inside the prison and leaving too small of openings for his escape. His body pressed in on itself and he felt the panic of being closed in this small space.

"Dammit!" He cursed, struggling to shimmy his way out of the hold.

The Iwa Nin hopped on top of the pillars, looking down at Naruto from above through the fist sized hole at the very top. He sneered and then grinned as he then preformed another set of hand signs.

He inhaled wide and large, his cheeks puffing out, and then release a strong stream of fire down into the confined space of the stone prison.

Naruto's body was engulfed with flames, and the rock ninja watched gleefully as the blond teenager was burnt to a crisp.

The Nin jumped back, marveling at his quick work of the so called 'Konoha Hero'. He grinned, a small trail of smoke puffing high into the air as the pillars stood with charred marks along the inside of them. He gave a second to pride himself on his handy work and turned to high tail it out of there before being caught.

"Not so fast!" Naruto appeared from the trees, two kunai in hand and a set of shuriken in the other. He landed on top of the man, stomping down with all his weight to knock him off his feet and onto the ground.

"Bastard! How!" The Nin growled, pushing up and lunging at Naruto with a fist.

Naruto dodged by jumping back a few feet. He glared and threw his shuriken stars at the man, watching as two sliced open his left shoulder and the other missing. The man snarled in pain and jumped to his feet to attack.

"Replacement Jutsu, duh." The teen grinned as he blocked the punch and sent his own kick into the man's abdomen. He doubled over and fell to his knees, leaving a wide opening for Naruto to uppercut his chin and send him tumbling backwards in a flip.

The Iwa Nin growled again, anger bubbling inside of him. He stood, a bit off balance, and put up his hands to perform yet another Jutsu to try and disable this stronger than expected Shinobi. But Naruto was quick to stop the technique from happening, charging and smashing a right hook into the man's chest, knocking the wind out of him and knocking him back onto his rear.

Naruto followed the punch with a kick, rocking the man's brain back and forth within his skull and popping his lip wide open. Blood filled his mouth and he felt unconsciousness start to blacken his vision.

The man knew he couldn't be caught. If he was knocked out he would be taken as a prisoner, and then be interrogated. He couldn't do it, he'd break for sure. He was never trained to hold his tongue like other nin, so he decided to place his last resort.

Naruto felt the man shift suddenly, and then was somehow knocked back by a strong force. He was hit in the gut, sent back hard against a tree. He quickly overcame the delirium and looked back at his attacker.

The man now stood panting, the sudden burst of adrenaline having rushed so fast through his veins that it took more out of him than doing a hundred push-ups. He gritted his teeth and smirked, his teeth coated in blood, and pulled open his vest to reveal explosive tags.

Naruto's eyes widened. There were enough tags to take out at least half a mile!

The man gave a howl as he ignited the tags with his own chakra and descended into darkness as they all exploded, obliterating his body into ash.

Naruto's instincts took over and before he was hit: he spun and circled the tree he had hit to use it as cover. The blast though was strong, so the tree gave way and splintered into a million pieces, stabbing into Naruto right before the explosion smacked into him and all he saw was white.

**(Mindscape)**

He didn't remember much, just a big flash after seeing the exploding tags, seering pain in his chest, and then nothing. He looked around, trying to discern where he was from his surroundings.

_Hmmmm…. Cold, wet and gloomy room, flooded floor, giant cage… Must be in my mind again. _He thought to himself.

He went to get up, but found himself unable to due to a large weight that seemed to cover his whole body from the neck down.

_What the hell-_ he thought to himself but stopped after he saw what was happening.

Covering his body were nine red tails of energy. He couldn't see any part of his body. He started to panic.

Sensing that he was awake and alert, Natsume walked over to the edge of her cage. She noticed him struggling. **"Naruto don't struggle, I'm sorry, but something has happened"** she said in a solemn tone.

Naruto didn't like the way she said that, it almost seemed to frighten him. Wondering why, he asked, "Whats wrong? Why am I here and why am I covered with your tails?" he asked in a questioning manner.

"**Naruto, do you really not remember? The fight and the explosion?"** she asked.

Thinking back to it he realized what she meant. The faint memories of a flash, the tree shattering, his chest searing, and then nothing… _I must have looked like a pin cushion after that. I felt the splinters, judging from that pain, I would say I should be dead, but I'm not…_

Natsume noticed the contemplation look, and decided to enlighten him.

"**Naruto, you were hit by that blast. The tree shattered and you were pierced a number of times that I'd rather not count. And as for the tails, they are all that is keeping you alive. You missed the worst part, where you almost bleed out, but now I need to put your body back together… The only problem is, it will be extremely painful since I'm going to have to force so much chakra into you."** She said to him with a serious tone that let him know that there was no joking around.

"Alright, but what do I need to do?" he asked stupidly.

"**Survive"** was the only thing he heard before Natsume disappeared in a flash of red, and the chakra tails on his body flared super bright red as he screamed before he almost immediately fell into a white darkness.

**(Some time later)**

All was quiet and still. Nothing moved. Nothing lived.

Darkness…

Yet from within this darkness flashes a golden color.

Nothing lives…

Yet one thing moves…

In a crater half a mile deep, and a mile wide.

Within the center, a lone figure lays…

That figure is known as Naruto.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, but immediately shut them again as the sun nearly blinded him. Flashbacks of the previous events alerted him to the current situation.

"**Naruto, are you feeling okay"** he heard the now familiar voice of Natsume call out to him.

His eyes opened again as he sat up to scan his surroundings. He knew he wasn't in his mind, and that he shouldn't be able to hear her if that was true.

"Where are you" he questioned aloud.

"**Naruto calm down, I'm still inside of you."** She said reassuringly hoping to calm the boy. The truth was that she didn't know how he would react to the possibility of her being outside.

"Why can I hear you then?" he said, seemingly talking to himself.

"**When I pushed all the chakra into your body to heal you, I forged a mental link between us so we can freely talk no matter where we are. It connects our chakra and souls together."** She answered.

_Oh, that's interesting_ he thought as he started to stand up.

He looked around and surveyed the damage done by the blast. Nothing… Nothing except dirt surrounded him. He was at the center of a huge crater.

The sheer size of the crater made him realize how lucky he was to be alive…and how lucky he was to have Natsume.

"Natsume…" he said in an unsure way.

"**Yes Naruto?"** she answered, waiting to hear what he was going to say.

"Thanks… Thank you for saving me. I don't understand how you can be a demon, and still be so nice, but thank you. I don't know what I would do without you." He said in a thankful way.

Natsume was surprised, and very excited that he had said that. She took those words of thanks as compliments.

_**Maybe, just maybe… I have a chance…**_ She thought to herself.

"**You're welcome Naruto-kun."** She said to him teasingly.

He blushed a little in embarrassment. He wasn't good with the whole mushy thank you things.

Neither of them realized that this was the start of something that would change their lives.

(Flashback End)

So, as he was sitting in front of Kyuubi, Naruto thought back to everything he had accomplished throughout his life. Growing up being hated, then gaining friends, and fighting battles that no other person would dare think to have. He thought about all the people he loved, and all those he left behind to protect them.

The worst part was, he wasn't protecting them from others, but for the first time he was protecting them from himself. He was scared about what would happen.

Then, he thought about someone whom, 2 years prior, he wouldn't think twice about. He thought about Kyuubi. Over the course of his life, Kyuubi had never done anything to make him loose trust. Sure, she tried to take over him a couple of times, but if he was trapped in someone for that longed, Naruto knew he might be tempted to do the same.

The last year had gone well. Naruto had bonded a lot with Kyuubi, even though neither would ever admit it because it seemed embarrassing to say or think. Bond with a demon/boy? Neither thought about that much, but now at the point in time where the relationship between the two of them would decide both of their fates they were forced to think about it.

_I never would have trusted her before… hell, I didn't even know it was a her… _Naruto thought to himself. _I guess I only have myself to blame for that though… I never took the time to get to know her. _

Naruto didn't know what to do. Kyuubi had earned the trust of the young boy, whether she knew it or not. It was just a big burden to be the one whose choice could possibly result in the deaths of so many people.

Seeing the boy struggling to decide, Natsume decided to act.

"**Naruto, I swear I will not harm anyone if you were to choose to release me**." She said to him in a voice that was as kind as the demon could manage in her current form.

"…**And since I'm a demon, I can't go back on my word according to the laws of demons.**" She explained.

"**You see, unlike in the human world, where you can't believe all the promises made, in the demon world, laws were made so that if we were to ever swear on something, that we would either have to go through with it, or be destroyed. I say destroyed because we don't die. We are removed from existence completely.**" She said to him in a slightly more serious tone.

"Wow, I never knew demons had rules too", he said a little amazed.

"**Well, what did you think?"**, she asked him incredulously.

"Well, I kinda thought that you just… you know-" he said as he stumbled over his own words while trying to not upset the demon.

"**That we just destroyed, and did whatever we wanted to"**? she asked him, or more like stated because she already knew it was exactly what he was thinking.

"uhh kinda, yeah." He said ashamedly.

"**Don't worry Naruto, that's not how it works, and I'll tell you how it does some other time because it's very hard to explain, and if you didn't notice, we are on a deadline."** She said to him to try to get him back on track.

Naruto just sat there and stared at her in disbelief. Natsume noticed this and began to be a little nervous.

"**What? Was it something I said?**" she asked him.

"Yeah, that wasn't funny at all…" he said to her.

"**What, all I said was that we are on a deadline- o shit…"** she said as she realized what he meant.

He was about to die and she just said they were on a deadline. That was a great way to get him to unseal her, make jokes about his approaching death.

Her eyes widened in shock. "**Naruto, no I didn't mean it! I was just saying that-"** she said rapidly to try to explain her mistake.

"Yeah I know, I'm just messing with you jeez." He said jokingly.

This infuriated her. But she let it slide. No one needed to be mad at anyone else. Especially at a time like this.

"**Naruto, I don't mean to pressure you, but you're running out of time. You need to make your decision NOW." ** She said as she put emphasis on the word 'now'.

She was slowly monitoring his body through chakra connections she made for healing, and she began to notice that like a machine, his body was slowing down. He wouldn't notice for a while though since they were in his mind, which was the last thing that would go if he died.

Naruto picked up the undertone, and acknowledged the fact that he was going to die soon.

_Can't say I didn't try, and… I don't want to be without her, so what the hell… I'll do it._ He thought to himself.

The truth was that Naruto now saw Natsume as an important figure in his life. He began to trust her, and he didn't want to be without her. Whether she meant any more to him than just a friend, he didn't bother thinking about because now was not the time for those thoughts.

"I'll do it…" he half whispered.

Natsume thought that she had heard him say something, but she wasn't sure.

"**What was that?"** she asked him.

He looked up at her, only then realizing he had whispered his answer to the floor.

"I said I'll do it" he said with much confidence, and his bright blue eyes glowing with energy.

Natsume was surprised by this. She hadn't thought he would actually agree to it.

She thought he would go down like a hero, a hero that everyone that knew him now thought that he was.

Deciding not to waste any time, since there was none left, Natsume told him what to do.

"**Naruto, just remove the seal, and I will take care of the rest"** she said to him as she went through a few preparations.

"**Oh, and Naruto… This may hurt."** She said to him.

_Well, here goes nothin… _he thought to himself before he leapt up to the middle of the cage. He grabbed onto the upper right corner of the seal, and in a quick sweeping motion, he tore it off.

As the last bit of the seal left the wall, all hell broke loose. In less then a fraction of a second, Naruto was burned, blinded, and… strangely enough, bitten. He never saw what happened, just a bright flash, a burning sensation, a pain in his neck, and then nothing.

**(Real World)**

While all of this was happening, back in the real world, a huge explosion of demonic chakra shot into the sky. The explosion had not gone unnoticed. You could feel the chakra miles away.

**(Far off somewhere unknown) **

_Beep… _

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

A shiny metallic door slid open soundlessly as a figure shrouded in darkness entered.

"**Report, what happened?"** the figure demanded to the rest of the creatures in the room whom were all smaller.

"**Sir, A spike in energy has been detected at coordinates H-79/36." **The smaller figure spoke quickly. "**Cross references against signatures in the database has confirmed the ID of the source. The demoness Kyuubi no Kitsune."** He told the larger figure, which was now standing next to him and looking at the display that was showing all of the information.

"**At last, we have found her… Call a meeting of the council. We must take action before we lose her. Find out what she is up too." **The figure said aloud in the room.

The rest of the figures in the room just sat still, not doing anything.

"**Well what are you waiting for? Get moving!"** the large figure commanded. And with that, the room burst into a flurry of activity as commands were given, information traded, and creatures went to perform their given tasks.


	3. Book 1: Ch 2: First Lessons of a Hanyou

Previously, Naruto made the decision to go through with the deal to unseal Kyuubi in exchange for his own survival. He was left unconscious somewhere miles away from Konoha.

**Book 1: The Rise of Naruto. Chapter 2: First Lessons of a Hanyou.**

_Wow, that was strange… I don't remember anything that hap- o shit…_ Naruto thought but then when he remembered what he had just done, he shot up off the ground and started looking around.

_O shit where the hell is she! _He thought to himself, not too happy about the fact that he may have just lost Kyuubi. Was he upset about the risk she posed to others, or the possibility he may never see her again? He didn't know, nor did he spend the time to think about it. He had to hurry.

Then, just out of curiosity, he looked around to try and recognize where he was. What he saw surprised him. He was no longer on a road miles away from Konoha. Now, he was sitting on a patch of soft grass, with a blanket over his torso, and surrounded by tall trees. He was in a forest.

_Where the hell am I, and how did I get a blanket out?_ He thought. He remembered back to before he unsealed Natsume. Nope, he never was in the forest, nor did he ever get his blanket out.

He started reaching for a kunai when a voice startled him.

"**Oh, Naruto-kun I was beginning to wonder when you would wake up**" he heard a deep, sexy feminine voice say. He looked around for the source of the voice, but couldn't find it. His senses were… weird. Nothing felt right. In fact, everything was wrong at the moment. He didn't know where he was, what was wrong with him, where Natsume was… He didn't know anything.

His hand jumped to where his weapons pouch normally was, but he was shocked when it wasn't there.

"**No need to worry Naruto-kun. I took your pouch off so you could sleep better. It didn't look comfortable with it on" **he heard the voice say.

Then, the person who had been speaking walked through some bushes to his far left. Naruto was shocked when he saw the person.

A beautiful woman, about 5'11 with blood red hair down to her lower back, a thin but muscular body, with perfect curves, and a nice ass and large breasts… Naruto couldn't help but stare at the last two observations. He then realized the situation he was in and looked at the face of the person.

To his surprise, the person had a beautiful, soft face, with identical marks on her cheeks just like his. She also had red eyes that had slits for pupils, and her ears were fox ears, and strangely appeared to be on her head. But, the thing that surprised him the most was the 9 red tails that were flowing through the air behind the woman.

Naruto was astounded by the beauty of the woman in front of him.

"Who are you!" he yelled at her. He was scared, he didn't know what was going on, and he still couldn't control his body quite right.

"**Oh Naruto-kun. You don't recognize me?" **the woman asked in mock disappointment. Which, Naruto took note, was _very _sexy.

"Oh shit, _Natsume?_" he asked in disbelief.

"**Hai Naruto-kun it's me. You had me worried you wouldn't know it was me"** **she** told him.

"Well, you just look different than I had expected." He told her in embarrassment.

Just when Natsume was about to comment on what he had just said, Naruto screamed.

"What THE HELL IS _THAT" _He yelled as he felt something touch him, then turned around to see 10 tails behind him.

"**Naruto calm down, it's because of the process of turning into a Hanyou. The results, in my opinion, look hot." ** She said to him.

Normally, he would have blushed at such a comment, but he was still too worried about his new tails.

"Oh no…" he whispered and then touched the top of his head.

"God damnit!" he yelled as his hands rested on his new fox ears.

Kyuubi decided they might as well get it over with so she snapped her fingers and a mirror appeared.

She handed the mirror to him and he admired his new features.

He looked the same as her except he had golden blond features instead of red, and his hair was wilder and had a red tinge to it. His eyes were golden with the slited pupils too. He was now 6'2 and he noticed his body was muscular.

"I'm never going to be allowed in any village ever again…" he said out loud to no person in particular.

"**Naruto, that's not true. Actually, I know some jutsu that will conceal your differences."** She said to him.

"That won't make a difference. The Hyuuga clan will see right through any jutsu I try" he said in disappointment.

"**Naruto, I already took that into account. It won't matter. There is no human jutsu that can see through the demon arts. Trust me, how do you think a demon like me wondered the earth for so long without causing panic?" ** she asked him jokingly.

"**But more importantly, we need to talk about the effects that your new body will have, not how it will look." ** She said with a tone of seriousness.

Naruto, not finding any reason to argue, simply nodded his head.

"**Just to start, you should know that every single thing about your body, including your senses, are now multiplied by a factor of 5. It's pointless to go over it all as you will find out yourself. Of course though, my senses are still better since you are a Hanyou, but you do have more chakra than me. Oh, that brings me to my next point." **She said as she continued to go on and on.

Naruto just sat there like an idiot, and listened.

"**The only important thing is, you are now the king of demons. You had at least 2 tails of chakra by yourself, and mixing that with 9 of mine caused you to form a tenth tail. I don't understand how you have my chakra, since I still have it though. Yours is completely independent of mine, yet they are almost identical. But, through the bite mark on your neck, we are now mates, and you are king. At your current level, you are still weak. You may have the chakra, but you do not yet know how to utilize it."** She said to him.

"**Though, you will eventually grow to be possibly more powerful than Kami, whom I personally know." **She said.

"**I will leave the rest alone for now. You will discover and learn new things along the way, so I'm not going to bother telling you now. As they say, Live and Learn." **She finished with a cheery voice.

Naruto couldn't believe it all. This was ridiculous.

_One little bite, and now I'm the most powerful being in the universe?_ He thought to himself.

_**That is not true. At the moment, I could beat you with the flick of my pinky finger, and you couldn't even make Kami flinch. You have power but you have to train to access it all. **_She spoke telepathically to him.

"What the hell? You can hear my thoughts?" he asked her.

"**Well, you weren't thinking, you were talking in your mind… There is a slight difference." **She said to him.

"Cool!" he yelled.

Natsume was surprised by this. She expected him to be upset. To her pleasant surprise though, he was happy. She couldn't help but smile.

Naruto saw her smiling and froze. He couldn't think or move. He could only get one thought across his mind. _She is beautiful…_

Natsume, noticing his sudden silence, got a little worried.

"**Naruto, what's wrong? Are you feeling ok?"** she asked with genuine concern, which made Naruto even happier.

Naruto, hearing her asking him something, snapped out of his state of practically suspended animation, and made the intelligent comment of "What?"

Natsume just shook her head and gave a simple "**Nevermind".**

"**Hey Naruto, I know this may seem a little sudden, but I want to teach you that jutsu that covers up your Hanyou features."** Natsume said to him while she was formulating plans.

"Why do I need to know it so soon?" he asked.

"**Because, I want to head back to Konoha." **She told him honestly.

Naruto, still being a little worried, was distraught by her request.

"Why do you want to go back there?" he asked her suspiciously.

Sensing the suspicion behind his words, she decided that she should reassure him.

"**Naruto I swore to not hurt Konoha or anyone else you may find special. I will not go back on my word, but I don't see the point in us staying out in the forest when we could be staying in a house. Your ordeal is over and you can trust me so there is nothing really keeping us here." **She explained.

Thinking about her reasoning for a little while brought Naruto to the same conclusion as her.

It was time to head back to Konoha.

"How about we wait a while before heading back though? Maybe like 2 or 3 days. I really don't feel like going back today." Naruto told her.

"**I understand, and I think that would be a good idea.**" Natsume replied.

Suddenly, Naruto's stomach growled, which caught the attention of the two.

"**Hungry much?"** Natsume asked jokingly.

Naruto just laughed nervously. Truth was, he didn't remember when he last ate. It was bound to catch up to him sooner or later.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said after he stopped laughing.

"**That doesn't surprise me at all. You have been asleep for 3 days…"** she said to him.

_3 days! Holy shit, I'm gonna starve to death! _He mentally cried.

"You wouldn't happen to have any food would you?" he asked.

"**Of course, I knew you would be hungry, so I went and caught some fish. It was kinda hard since I had to get used to my new form, but I managed." **She said as she walked over to a fire he hadn't previously noticed.

_Wow, I must have been pretty screwed up to have not noticed a fire… _he said to himself in his mind.

"**That would be because I just made it with fox fire"** Natsume told him.

"First of all, STOP READING MY THOUGHTS! And second, what is fox fire?" he asked her curiously.

"**Sorry, and fox fire is an ability that all Kitsune-based demons have, immediately after birth. As you grow older, you gain more control over it, and can make it more powerful." **

"So does that mean I can use it?" he asked quickly, as he was full of excitement.

"**Honestly, I have no idea. There has never realty been another Hanyou. But, seeing the physical traits that you have adopted would lead me to believe that you have all of our abilities as well." **She explained.

"Well how do I use it?" he questioned.

"**Just concentrate heavily on fire, and point your finger where you want it. As you get stronger you will be able to do it differently and make it stronger. You won't have to use your hand at all. It will be an afterthought, and it will go where you will it to through your eyes." **she went on.

"Wow that sounds great for assassinations." Naruto said randomly.

"**Indeed, it is a very useful tool of the Kitsune race." **She said proudly.

"Well, can I try?" he asked excitedly.

"**Sure, I don't see why not"** she answered indifferently.

_Well, if a newborn can do it, so can I! _he thought to himself, determined to succeed.

He walked over to a shrub, and then stood still. He brought his hand out in front of him, and pointed his index finger at the shrub. Then, he heavily concentrated on fire. The power, burning, its flow, and how it moved. He felt nothing, so he closed his eyes and kept concentrating as much as possible.

Naruto… N**aruto**… **NARUTO!** He heard the voice of Natsume scream.

Fearing something was wrong, he opened his eyes, only to be met with what seemed like a fountain of flame erupting from his finger tip, igniting all of the trees in the area on fire.

Quickly losing all concentration, and moving his hand, the flames stopped coming out of his finger, but the damage had already been done. The shrub had been erased from existence and the fire raged on around them.

"Natsume! Do something!" he yelled over at the beautiful woman.

"**Why me?" **she asked him incredulously.

"Because I don't know any Suiton Jutsu!" he yelled back.

"**Oh, right**." She said to no one in particular.

"**Ok then" **she said as she took a deep breath.

She performed 1 hand sign and then shouted **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu.**

After she said this, a huge dragon of water materialized in the air behind her, and with a circular motion, covered all of the fire in the area, effectively putting it all out.

Naruto just stared in amazement. The clouds of steam billowing off of the forest around them.

"I heard about that jutsu, but I thought that only Tobirama Senju could do it with one hand sign" Naruto said in amazement.

"**Naruto, no mortal can overpower me. I'm the most powerful being in the world.**" She said to him.

He realized that he shouldn't be surprised. No human could stand up to her, not even his father. His father had won because he called on the Shinigami.

"Oh, I guess that does make sense." He said.

Suddenly, Natsume seemed alarmed, and without warning, ran over to the fire.

"**Please don't be burned!" **she seemed to pray aloud.

When she got over to the fire she had made earlier, Naruto saw her bend over, and then stand back up with something brown in her hands.

"Hey, what's that?" he called over to her as he began to walk in the direction of the fire.

"**This, Naruto, is the fish I caught. It's a little crispy but it should still taste good" **she told him even though she was a little embarrassed by her forgetfulness.

"Oh thanks Natsume-chan" he said as he took the fish when she held it out towards him.

_Wow, that's a big fish_ He thought to himself as he hefted the 10 pound fish up, and started eating.

"MMmm this tastes great! Thanks Natsume-chan!" he said appreciatively.

Natsume giggled "**My pleasure Naruto-kun". **

So, for the next couple of minutes, they sat around the fire, Naruto eating, and Natsume just staring into the fire.

"**Oh Naruto, I almost forgot!" ** she said loudly. "**I still need to show you the jutsu to cover your fox features!" **

Naruto, who was just finishing his fish, looked up interested.

"Oh yeah, that's cool! I can't wait to learn a special jutsu!" he cheered. "But just a quick question" He said.

"**Ok, and what would that be?"** she asked as she started to stand up.

"How does that fire burn when there is no wood?" he asked while looking into the fire that seemed to just burn on and on.

"**Well, it's linked to my chakra, and with the control I have developed, I can maintain it with just little bursts of chakra." **She responded.

"Oh cool" he said dumbly.

"**Anyway, the jutsu I am going to show you is a demon art. Or, otherwise known as an Onipou jutsu." **She said as she looked to make sure Naruto was paying attention.

"**Normally, it would be impossible for a human to learn any Onipou, but since you are a Hanyou, you can. Also, Onipou are not the easiest to learn, but the one I will show you should be easy for you. Hopefully…" **she said as if she was a professor.

"Ok, so what is the name of the one you're going to teach me?" he asked quickly.

This annoyed Natsume a little as she was about to say the answer already before he had interrupted her.

Noticing the annoyed look on her face, she knew Naruto got the message when he shut up quickly and sat very still.

She was standing and talking to him while he sat on the ground and listened.

"**I am gong to teach you a Jutsu known as ****Onipou: Badi Genkaku no Jutsu." **She told him.

"Onipou?" Naruto said in a questioning way.

"**Hai, Onipou is demon art. All together the jutsu is Demon Art: Body Illusion Jutsu."** She explained.

It seemed to work because he nodded like he knew what she was talking about.

"**You have most likely never heard of it before since it is one of the types of demon jutsu, and I don't know any humans that really know about it." **She told him.

Suddenly, Natsume's eyes widened. _I can't believe I forgot to tell him. _She thought to herself.

"**Naruto before I show you this jutsu, there is something that I forgot to tell you…**

"Wow you're forgetting a lot of things lately"."

"**Shut up! Anyway, I didn't mention your immortality. The most important thing is you will never physically mature past an age of around 23. Also, you won't die of old age, you can't be killed by poison, and you have the same regenerative capabilities you had when I was still in you." **She explained without ever taking a breath.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Him immortal? That was amazing!

"That's awesome!" he said.

Natsume was happy that he liked the idea of being immortal. But then again, who wouldn't like to be immortal?

"**Well, back to the jutsu." **She said.

Naruto nodded in acknowledgment, signaling to her that he was ready to learn.

"**Ok, so the first thing you should know about this jutsu is that it requires only one hand sign. The hand sign you need to perform is tiger. Then, just say the name of the jutsu, and you will take on your previous form. As you get better and better at it, you will not have to say the name, and at the master level, you won't have to make the hand sign." **She told him as she demonstrated the process.

"**Also, one of the things that makes this jutsu superior to others of its kind, is that not only can nothing see through it except for demons, but also when you perform it, it does not make noise, or create a cloud of smoke. All that happens is your body glows red for a split second." **She said while performing the jutsu, and Naruto got to see what she meant by a red glow.

She now looked like a normal woman. No signs of being a demon were visible. She didn't even have whisker marks anymore.

"**Of course, you can use this to look like anyone, and also, it only uses the slightest amount of chakra to maintain the illusion, so you don't have to worry about exhaustion in fights while around others." **She explained.

Naruto, who was busy taking in all of the information, was astounded. _I can't believe this, this is an amazing jutsu! _

"Can you teach me any other Onipou?" he asked curiously.

"**Not now, you are no where near ready Naruto-kun. Soon enough though, the time will come, but first there are other things we must attend." **She said smoothly.

_**Always so eager to learn…**_ she thought to herself, having more control over her telepathic abilities, so she didn't have to worry about him hearing her thoughts.

Naruto, who obviously looked a little upset, quickly got back to normal.

They had both been so involved in the conversation that neither had noticed the sun had begun to set.

_I'm still a little tired. Must not have fully recovered yet. _He thought to himself.

"Hey, Natsume-chan" he called over to the demoness.

"**Hai?"** she asked, directing her attention towards the blond man. He had 2 years before he reached the point where his body would stop maturing. _**2 years of growth…**_ she thought but then couldn't believe that thought crossed her mind.

_**What the hell is wrong with me?**_ She questioned herself.

Looking up and seeing Naruto's confused look, she realized he noticed that something was bothering her.

"Something wrong?" he asked kindly.

"**No no, I'm fine. Just thinking about your training." **She lied.

"Well ok, if you say so." He said, not really liking the answer, but deciding he didn't want to bother her anymore.

He walked over to a grassy area, and lay down with his blanket that had been left there earlier.

"**I'm going to go wash up in the waterfall over in that direction" **she said to his prone form, while waiting until she saw him look over to see her point her finger to the East.

"Ok, good night Sume-chan" he called out to her as she walked away.

Upon hearing the nick-name, she blushed, but he couldn't see it since he was facing her back.

"**Night"** she commented simply.

He was thinking too loud again, and she heard his thoughts as she was walking.

_Damn she has a nice - _ she knew what he was about to say, and turned around, crossing her arms over her large D cup breasts.

Deciding she would have some fun with him, she got as serious as she could, and questioned through her thoughts, _**A nice what?**_.

When he heard this, he realized she knew exactly what he had been thinking, and his face turned bright red. He rolled over to face in the other direction.

"Gomen!" he yelled at her, but still didn't look in her direction.

_**I guess I could forgive you… I do the same thing to you all the time**_ she said to him telepathically.

She was just kidding about this, and Naruto knew it as well, and so he didn't say anything when she finally turned away, and kept walking, eventually disappearing from sight.

_**I'm gonna miss being able to hear his thoughts**_ she said to herself.

When she made the connection between them, she could tell that it would remain wide open for some time. That meant that they would be able to hear just about any of each others thoughts. She knew that was bad, but she decided to do it anyway. Luckily for her, she had been able to strengthen her side of the connection almost instantly, so her thoughts had been safe from him. For some reason, she hadn't heard anything from him until he woke back up from the transformation. That was the first time she heard his thoughts. It should have happened before then, but she had no explanation as to why it hadn't. The good thing was, for him at least, his side of the connection was going to become stable within the hour, which would make it so that only the thoughts that on person wanted the other to hear would go between them. She wouldn't hear any more of his thoughts except for the ones he actually wanted her to. This would allow for more effective communication, and less embarrassing situations.

She decided she would tell him the next morning. She didn't need him worrying about every little thought that crossed his mind. Even she knew that kind of invasion of privacy would lead to some anger.

The sun had finally gone down, and Natsume was just now getting ready to get into the water next to the waterfall. To her pleasant surprise, it turned out that the waterfall was actually fed by a hot spring, so all of the water was warm and soothing.

It was so peaceful. She looked around. Everywhere she looked there was either water, or the lush green forest. She looked up, and saw the breathtaking view of the night sky. She could see every single star in the sky. The moon was a full moon as well.

Deciding she wanted to get in the water, she slowly took off all of her clothes, and then stepped one foot at a time into the water.

It felt so nice on her pale white skin. She eventually got to the point where the water was just covering her breasts, and she closed her eyes to enjoy the soothing feeling of the warm water.

The only noise to be heard around her was the occasional animal, and the chirping of the crickets.

She slowly moved her tails through the water, enjoying the sensations from her sensitive tails. She felt like she was in heaven.

_**Ahhh, this is so nice**_ she thought to herself.

She slowly made her way to the waterfall, where the water was shallower, and sat between the waterfall and the rock wall behind it, so she was in a little area that was sealed of from the rest of the world by a wall of water.

She took note that it was like a sauna in that area because the steam had nowhere to go once it was in there. She took a seat on a warm rock, and enjoyed a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. Complete and total relaxation… Not to mention in her human form. She never knew it was so nice.

There were not many places where a demon in full form could relax like this one. There simply were no waterfalls quite that big. She only knew of a few, and those few were not in the human world.

Sitting there, she began to contemplate the appearance of her human form. She looked down at her large breasts, and gave them a squeeze with her hands.

"**Uhhhh**" she couldn't help but moan from a sensation she had not felt in a long time.

She was very pleased with the way she looked. She knew Naruto was too, if his thoughts had been any indication. With that thought, she frowned. The time had already passed where his mind would have strengthened to prevent unwanted incursion upon his thoughts.

Deciding not to worry about anything, she kept massaging her breasts. She couldn't help it, it felt so good. It had been a long time since she last had a sexual encounter of any kind. She had a one night stand about 10 years before she was imprisoned in Naruto, and after that, she had not had any satisfaction. Even a girl needed some lovin every now and then too. So in her guess, it had been in excess of around 30 years.

As she was using her hands to gently caress her breasts, and pinch her pink nipples, her left hand started moving downwards. It eventually found its destination. A place where she was super-sensitive.

She never could explain why, but the area around her vagina had always been spotless. She never had any hair except for a little patch located at the top and trailed up a little. That hair was red, but other than that, she was what humans would call 'shaven'.

Her index finger trailed around the outside of her opening. Than, without a second thought, she pushed her finger into her folds. With that, came an unexpected reaction…

She almost screamed. To stop that from happening, she bit down on her bottom lip as hard as she could, which drew some blood. She didn't care though. She felt so _good._ Not to mention the fact that the cut would disappear almost immediately after she removed her teeth due to her healing capabilities.

**Ohhhhhhh yeah…..** she moaned as she continued to move her finger in and out of her pulsing vagina, as she writhed in pleasure.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto awoke with a start, sitting upright in a flash.

He could have sworn he heard something. He looked around and noticed that the fire was still going. But, he also noticed how dark it was, and that Natsume wasn't back yet. He could tell he had been asleep for at least 2 hours.

Deciding to go look for her, he removed his blanket from his waist, stood up, and looked around again. He thought back to when she had pointed in the direction she was going. He remembered she had said she was going to the east, but it was dark, and he didn't feel like thinking about it too much, so he just walked in the direction she had indicated.

It wasn't long before he could hear the waterfall. It was a calming sound, as he listened to it while walking.

But then he heard something that definitely wasn't the waterfall.

From up ahead, in the direction of the waterfall he heard a voice moan, "**Ohhhhhhh yeah….."**

Startled by the sound, and thinking something was wrong, he ran up and burst through the tree line… Only to jump back into cover as though his life depended on it. Although, in the current situation, it probably did. If the figure he saw behind the cover of the waterfall was who he thought it was, and she was doing what he thought she was, and she found out that he had seen her doing it, he had no doubt in his mind that she would probably kill him.

For, beyond the cover of the waterfall, the lone figure of Natsume was perched on a rock, with no clothes on, her legs spread wide, her hands moving over her body, and apparently she was currently having an orgasm. Her whole body had suddenly stiffened, her eyes rolled back into her head, and she arched her back, and Naruto watched as her juices flowed out from between her legs. He could tell she was using every ounce of her strength to keep from screaming, as indicated by the steady dripping of blood off of her chin.

He couldn't help but stare. She was so beautiful, and he was so attracted to her. He had never seen a woman like her before. She was so beautiful and perfect. Her feminine, but muscular body glistening in the moonlight with sweat and steam, her blood red hair matted from water and sweat, her tails extended straight up in the air behind her… It was the most perfect ting he had ever seen.

He suddenly felt an uncomfortable tightness in his pants, and looked down to realize he had a hard-on and his pants were straining to hold it back.

"Damnit" he muttered to himself.

He knew now that he would never get to sleep unless he took care of it.

So, doing the most logical thing he could think of, he undid the button of his pants, slid them down around his ankles, and started to masturbate. His hand moved up and down his 8 inch tool as he pleasured himself, while watching Natsume pleasure herself.

He noticed that she had started again, and was pleasantly surprised. After about half an hour, strangely enough, they both climaxed at the same time. He shot his seed all over the ground, and she covered the rock with her juices.

Deciding he was satisfied, Naruto went to leave, but couldn't. He was so transfixed on her, her beautiful body, he couldn't move.

(Off in the distance)

A dark red swirling vortex appeared in the middle of the air, and suddenly a lone figure dropped out of it. As the figure dropped, it stepped on a bush, causing a loud crunching sound. With that, the figure disappeared. The red portal closing soundlessly behind it.

The only noticeable feature that was visible was the figure had two ears on the top of its head, and it also had three tails behind it.

(Back with Naruto)

All of a sudden, a loud crunching noise was heard. He saw that Natsume had noticed, as she jumped up, and raced over to her clean set of clothes she had brought, but he had never seen.

That was the last thing he had seen because he had sprinted his ass back to his blankets last known location without a second thought.

_I don't know what the fuck that was, but if she catches me, I'm dead!_ He thought to himself as adrenaline, and his new Hanyou body propelled him at speeds no human could ever even think possible. He had covered a ten minute walk in 30 seconds.

He lay down as fast as he could, taking note that he wasn't even winded, or sweating after his super run. He threw his blanket over himself, and closed his eyes.

A few seconds later, he sensed Natsume silently enter the area. She was so quiet he only barely caught her chakra signature. He felt her eyes on himself, and he sat as still as possible, making sure to breathe deeply as though her were asleep.

After a few seconds, Natsume, seemingly satisfied, lay down, and wrapped her tails around herself.

Naruto took a deep breathe, knowing that he had just dodged a bullet. He risked a glance over at her, and noticed she was wearing a very sexy and revealing plain white tank top with no bra, and some short shorts that looked really soft.

_Where the hell she gets this stuff, I will never know… _he thought to himself before he actually let sleep overtake him.

Neither of them could sense the new presence, nor could they feel the eyes that were watching them.

A shady figure in a nearby tree murmured into a little microphone "**Sir, I have found her." **

POLL UP ON PROFILE FOR THIS STORY! VOTE!

Thanks for good reviews. C you all next time.


End file.
